Batman (The Batman)
Summary Son of the owners of a massive research and development conglomerate, Bruce Wayne’s parents were killed before his very eyes by a common thug while leaving the theater. He was thusly raised by the family butler Alfred Pennyworth, harboring a deep seated hatred of crime before using his wealth and influence to become the Batman. Physically powerful and agile beyond most, intellectually a master of engineering, software, biology, chemistry, and history, and armed with a variety of weapons and gadgets, he fights crime in his hometown of Gotham City as The Batman. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B Name: Bruce Wayne, The Batman Origin: The Batman (2004) Gender: Male Age: In his 20s (Relatively young and early into his vigilante career) Classification: Human, Billionaire, Superhero, Vigilante Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts Mastery, Weapon Mastery, Stealth Mastery, Preparation, Willpower Manipulation and Resistance to Mind Control (Was willful enough for a green lantern ring to accept him and was the first person in history to break free of Dracula's mind control) Attack Potency: At least Wall level, possibly higher (Can break brick walls and dent armored cars with ease) Speed: At least Supersonic combat and reaction speed (Can move so fast he becomes a blur. Can dodge point blank gunshots, rockets, Firefly's lasers and flamethrowers). Subsonic travel speed with the Batmobile (Travels at 165 mph or 73 m/s) Lifting Strength: Class 1 to Class 5, possibly higher (Lifted a full oil drum, knocked over a shipping container, struggled and kicked Man-Bat and Killer Croc away, the former being strong enough to tear a bank vault door off the wall and the latter being heavy enough to flatten a car with his sheer weight) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly higher (Can crack concrete and break through walls with his strikes) Durability: At least Wall level, possibly higher (Can survive beatings from superhumans like Clayface and Dracula, which usually consist of him being smashed through walls and falling with enough force to crush a car) Stamina: High (Survived serious internal bleeding after his fight with Bane) Range: Standard melee range Standard Equipment: ' *The Batmobile *A smartphone connected to the Bat Cave’s computer that probably seemed really cool in 2004. **His phone can also intentionally overheat. *Claws sharp enough to scratch roofing. *Sharpened steel gauntlets that block blades. **Sharp enough to cut through metal. *His cloak functions as a parachute. *His utility belt has biometrics that only he can access. *His utility belt has electrical outlets controlled by voice activation. *Batarangs sharp enough to easily cleave through metal. **Aren’t damaged by Penguin’s electrified bladed umbrella handle. **Sturdy enough to stop all the clockwork in a massive clocktower. *A remote control batarang drone with camera. *Bolas. *A grappling hook (which is more less a batarang on a cable and winch) powerful enough to punch through brick. **With a taser function. *Taser knuckles. *Explosive pellets. *Smoke grenades. *Tear gas pellets. *Knockout gas pellets. *Flashbang grenades. *Ice pellets. *A miniature laser. *Ice spray. *Short term knockout spray. *A small auto-aimed spinning, flying razor. *An air filter. *Handcuffs. *A lockpick. *An infra-red eyepiece. *Ultra-violet sensors in his cowl. *A sonic disruptor that scares away animals. *Tracking devices. *Attachable rockets. *A flare that’s handy for breaking out of ice. *A jetpack used to keep up with flying enemies. *Retractable cleats in his boots. 'Intelligence: A genius intelligence-wise and an extremely skilled martial artist. Founded the Justice League. Weaknesses: Not as experienced or as skilled as other incarnations of Batman. Otherwise, none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Various martial art moves Feats: Respect Thread Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Geniuses Category:Preparation Users Category:Hackers Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Willpower Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Explosion Users Category:The Batman Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Superheroes Category:Leaders Category:Rich Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Justice League Members Category:Grappling Users